$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 2 \\ 6 & 5 \\ 0 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 6 & 0 \\ 2 & 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$